


Assume the Position.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels), valuna



Series: LJ roleplaying [2]
Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-10
Updated: 2003-07-10
Packaged: 2017-10-07 22:25:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/69868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels, https://archiveofourown.org/users/valuna/pseuds/valuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cop!Viggo catches Criminal!Sean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume the Position.

**Author's Note:**

> (Luna) Content: This is laid thick with pain, graphic violence and the threat of sexual violence. Neither party condones such acts in real-life relationships. This is AU (about as far from reality as you can get) with Vig as psychocop and Sean as habitual criminal. It started with the icon you see here and an offhand comment about Vig borrowing a cop's uniform for a little roleplay.
> 
> (Lanna) Warnings on this one: Extreme violence, threats of rape, bones being broken. Viggo is pretty insane. Somewhere along the line it went from roleplaying to AU and I'm not quite sure where.
> 
> \--
> 
> Originally posted at http://community.livejournal.com/rugbytackle/172142.html
> 
> Roleplaying-in-comments post was http://www.livejournal.com/users/lannamichaels/78558.html

"You have the right to remain silent." The cop shoves Sean into the wall, pressing a hand firmly in the center of his back. "Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

"Fuck you." Sean isn't in the mood to cooperate. For once, maybe the only time this week, he wasn't been doing a thing other than cutting through an alley. And he knew this cop. Viggo Mortensen. Detective. Bit of a head case.

Viggo's hand slides over Sean's groin. That's not a frisk. Definitely copping a feel. "Don't think so."

Sean's hands were pressed into the brick, his legs spread apart, Vig's knee between them, kicking them wider. "Friggin' bastard." He snaps his head forward, arched his back as Vig's hands continue their random frisking. "What's the charge?"

"Makin' eyes at my package. That's civil disobedience right there. As well as planning to assault an officer." Viggo leans into Sean, keeping him in the position as he squeezed Sean's ass. "You're a tight one, aren't you?"

"Bloody hell if you're going to find out." Sean finds himself pressed farther into the wall, face slammed against cold brick. "Anyhows, there's no law against looking at the goods. And I didn't touch."

"Oh, you didn't, eh? Then why's my pants all greasy all of a sudden?" Viggo rubs his groin against Sean's ass. "I think I need something to wipe it off on."

Sean lurches forward, away from the touch. "Excuse me. Find someone else's ass." He slides his hands down and out the wall to shoulder height.

Viggo shoves him hard against the wall and relishes the crack Sean's nose makes as it breaks. "Oh, no, you're my whore now, slut. And you're going to learn to like it."

"Shit." Sean screams into the brick, slurping involuntarily at the blood dripping down his face from where the chipped mortar cut into his nose. "Fuck it, you broke me nose." He lashes out with his arm, swinging backward, obviously not caring exactly what he makes contact with. "You wanted assault? I'll give it to ya."

Viggo catches the arm easily. So typical. They always struggle a little, then submit. But when the final fight comes, ah, that's delicious. This little one isn't there, not by far, but the night is shaping up wonderfully. Just in case this one is different, though, Viggo takes his cuffs and loops them around a fire escape. He breaks Sean's pinkie to stop the struggling and locks Sean into the bracelets. "You were saying, slut?"

"You cunt." Sean kicks out as Vig snaps the cuffs locked. He connects with Vig's upper thigh, not enough to hurt. "Goddamnedfuckingcuntsonofabitch." The stream of obscenities flows out between sputters of blood. "I'm not your slut." He kicks again, stupidly pulling his arms down as he nearly loses balance. The cuffs tighten, the metal biting into his wrist. "Get these off. Now!"

"I think not." Viggo can't help but grin as he rubs his thigh. Sean's going to pay for that, and it will be simply exquisite. "And you are everything I say you are, and only that. Or you'll find yourself in a hard spot at the precinct." Viggo laughs at his own joke. "So, slut, it's either my whore, or bitch for every tattooed father fucker in the slammer. What'll it be?"

Vig can watch the reality sink in, as surely as if he'd dumped a bucket of icy water over Sean's head. And it's just as obvious Sean's thinking over the dilemma. "You ain't got shit on me," he mutters. "Fucking rock and a hard place." He kicks again, this time at the trashcans sitting under the fire escape, connecting and sending one tumbling into another. He leans his head against his bound wrists, takes a deep breath and lets it out, then turns his eyes to Vig. "What do I gotta do to get outta this?"

"Begging would be nice," Viggo muses, "but I know what your answer to that would be, and, really, slut, you have enough pain coming. You certainly don't want more.  
"All you have to do, slut, is exactly what I tell you. And then maybe I won't put a bullet in your chest so you'll keep silent." That's a lie and Viggo knows it. He doesn't kill them, he keeps them. But it's always nice to give them some hope. It's so pretty dashed up on the rocks. He's going to break this one, and it's going to be so very enjoyable.

"You won't shoot me," Sean says, calling Vig's bluff. "Pretty sure you're not into dead guys." It's obvious the pain in his body is taking hold. His face is swelling from the broken nose and the mangled finger is fixed at a right angle. He shifts up on the balls of his feet to lessen the tension on the cuffs, which are weighing heavily enough to make lasting ligatures in his wrists. "Just get the damned cuffs off. I can't feel my hands."

"Tell me why I should care," Viggo says instead. It's not like he has anything against dead guys, to be sure. He just doesn't fuck them. But he doesn't see a reason to tell Sean that. It's always nice when they hurt, and Sean hasn't even _begun_ to hurt yet.

There's a moment's pause, as if Sean is processing which way to go. "Cause if I hang here much longer, then I'm gonna pull my bloody hands through the damn cuffs." Then the smile, which looks rather painful as Sean lifts his head from the crook of an elbow, glides into a sinful smirk. "After that, I'd probably lose so much blood I'd pass out and wouldn't be able to properly appreciate the fucking you're gonna give me."

Well, Viggo can't allow that. He lets Sean hang for a moment before fetching a stray brick. He pulls Sean's legs up and forces the brick under them. There. Sean's properly supported now. No blood loss. No breaking hands. But he's still smirking. Viggo has to fix that. He yanks Sean's pants down with a harsh movement and slaps Sean's bottom with the back of his hand. He's wearing three rings and he wants Sean to feel each and every one of them.

"Shit," Sean screams, his body arching from the pain. "Fuck it, man. You're not gonna do it here." The smirky tone's still there, but Sean's voice has taken on an edge of negotiation. "Hell, I could get better at the station."

"You willing to bet your ass on that one, slut?" Viggo traces the imprints his rings made on Sean's nice posterior. "I think the Chief would have you up against his desk. Not much more comfortable than this, from the screams his sluts made. I'm doing you a kindness, whore. Maybe I should remind you of that. Shall I call in the typical bystander? Shall I remind you what rape can feel like, my little slut?"

"Then get it over with." Sean wraps his unbroken fingers around the fire escape grate, taking some of the cuffs' pressure off his wrists. He moves his legs apart as much as he can on the brick supports. "Just do it, you bastard."

"Oh, no, my little slut. Need I remind you that it's me, and not you, who is calling the shots? You'll get your fuck, don't you worry, slut. Until then, it's my time. Everything on my time." Viggo grins and puts his left hand on top of Sean's cock. His right hand caresses Sean's ass absently. Right where he wants him. Slowly, he begins to squeeze.

Sean pulls away, tries not to respond, but his body has other ideas. His cock is already half-hard from the adrenalin rush. He mutters a few choice expletives and grips harder on the metal under his fingers, seemingly tightening his body against the assault.

"That's it, slut," Viggo praises. "You know you want it. You want it hard, you want it rough, and, most of all, you want it from me." He begins to stroke the head of Sean's cock with his thumb, pleasantly surprised by how _predictable_ the human body is. It's always a nice reminder. "That's it," he mutters. "You like it, don't you? You want it so bad."

Sean fully intends to mouth off again, ignore the arousal and deny the pleasure. He gets the "fuck" out fine, but the "you" gets mangled in a moan, so what he sputters against the chilled night air is more akin to "fuck me" than any slam against the cop stroking his cock.

"No, not yet, my little slut," Viggo says. "And that's not what I asked. I know I'm going to fuck you. The only question is when, and how many times I make you like it before then. Because you will like it, I promise you that. Tell me you want it, slut. Tell me how much you want it."

Sean shakes his head, trying to clear the cobwebs stringing themselves through his brain. "I want you," he starts, breathing out against the sensations rippling through his body. "Want you to take the damned cuffs off." He pulls the center links against the ladder rung, the sound of stainless steel grating against rusted iron echoing off the pavement. "And not stop what you're doing," he adds under this breath.

"Louder, slut." Viggo hears _something_ but he isn't sure what. All he knows is that if his slut is already talking under his breath, then he's close. Viggo can break this one. And it's going to be so fucking easy. So. Fucking. Easy. The big ones are always all talk. It's the little ones you have to be wary of. They can take a full-on beating and still come up cursing. The big ones always fell, and fell hard.

"Don't stop," Sean grates out. "I said don't stop doing that." He shifts his body, aching to make more contact. "Satisfied?"

"Almost," says Viggo and he pats Sean's ass indulgently. "Call me sir. Be polite, slut."

Sean lets out a deep sigh, expelling the words with his breath. "Would you please uncuff me now, sir?"

Viggo goes cold. He loops an arm around Sean's neck and pulls him close, all the while massaging Sean's cock. "If you come," he growls, "I will cut off your balls. I won't even bother with feeding them to you. I will simply. Cut. Them. Off. Do you understand me?"

"Yes. Sir." Succinct, but rasped out through tightening throat.

"I'm going to make you love them," Viggo promises harshly. "Love them. I'm going to make you need them. I'm going to make it so you can't come with out them. I'm going to make you crave, slut. I'm going to make you beg. And then you'll be mine. Mine, slut." Viggo loosens his hold slightly and pushes Sean forward off the bricks. He takes a couple of rough swats at Sean's ass, making sure that Sean can feel it this time. "Don't even think about disobeying me."

"Goddamnit." Sean's scream cuts through the still 2 a.m. air. The force of the push throws him completely off balance, wrenches his shoulders nearly out of their sockets and rips the steel cuffs into his flesh. "Shit. Whatever you want." He's panting, trying to wrestle some control over the intense pain. "It hurts. Sir. Please."

"'Course it hurts, you little whore! It's supposed to hurt! How else are you ever going to learn if it doesn't hurt? Pain is the great motivator, slut. Without it, you're nothing but an ape, ready for the picking. Aren't you?" Viggo growls and makes ready to slap Sean again.

"I've learned the lesson, sir." The words are spit out between gasps for breath and winces of pain. "You can have me." He clears his throat, coughing up air. "Slut. Whore." Sean's wrists are bleeding now, the metal having chafed deeply enough to hit the vein, and the blood trickles down his bare arms, pooling as it hits white cotton. "Sir. Whatever you want."

Viggo grins wolfishly. Perfect. This slut is almost ripe. He hunts up the key and unlocks the metal bracelets, doing nothing to stop Sean's rough fall onto the concrete.

"Of course I will," he says as he pulls Sean to his feet by one blooded forearm and presses him against the brick wall. "Because you're mine," he hisses and kisses Sean roughly.


End file.
